<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>my one and only princess by seakicker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474169">my one and only princess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seakicker/pseuds/seakicker'>seakicker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Butler/Princess, Cunnilingus, F/M, Jealousy, Mildly Dubious Consent, OR IS IT, Oral Sex, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Praise, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, Yandere, he doesnt kill anyone or anything but lord is he possessive, jk you can decide either way, just some good ol fashion pining goro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:54:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seakicker/pseuds/seakicker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing that has ever mattered to Goro is his beloved princess.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>my one and only princess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a very, very, VERY long time ago (it has to have been almost 3 years by now), i wrote a butler goro/princess reader fic that exploded well beyond i ever thought it would (other than my fe3h kinktober series it's my most read fic iirc) so here's something that's in the same vein as that!</p><p>i was inspired to write another butler goro/princess reader fic by the absolutely wonderful oneesama to boku r18 drama cd by hanae natsuki. typically i dont listen to drama cds with boys that sound so subby bc i way prefer dom boys, but i give this cd a free pass bc (1) its hanae natsuki (2) its butler/princess and (3) the butler character gets super cute and teasing in the later tracks lol. the dialogue is top tier</p><p>enjoy! i do love some evil goro but i do also love sweet "detective prince persona" goro. i think the conflict between gentle, devoted butler persona and "my princess is all mine" sexy Mental Patient possessive goro is (weary emoji) (ok hand emoji)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He knows he’s not allowed to think this way. </p><p>He knows he’s not allowed to <em> feel </em>this way. </p><p>Goro <em> knows </em> that he has no right to feel the way he does because <em> jealousy </em> is an emotion that is <em> not </em> permitted of butlers, and it would be just <em> horrible </em> if his beloved, darling princess were to see him in such a state. Goro only ever wants to be the dependable, devoted, capable butler he presents himself as because it would be just utterly <em> disgraceful </em> of him to show his princess anything else. In fact, maybe there would be nothing more disgraceful than accidentally, or even intentionally, showing his beloved, dear princess how utterly <em> in love with her </em>he is. He’s always been determined to be the best he can be for you because it’s simply his duty as a butler to be everything his beloved princess could ever need.</p><p>Well, that’s just an excuse. It’s not about duty or societal obligation given his standing versus your standing, his reasons are leaps and bounds more <em> selfish </em> than that. He had always hoped that, one day, you would begin to see him a little less as a butler and a little more as a man worthy of your love and affection. Perhaps he had hoped that, one day, you would one day see his devotion for what it is— <em> love</em>— rather than as a simple exertion of his duties as a butler. </p><p>However, it’s a little difficult to keep his jealousy at bay when he has to put up with listening to you and your father, the king, discuss your planned engagement to the prince of another country. You sit neatly on the loveseat across from your father, with Goro in attendance, as always, standing behind you. </p><p>It <em> pains </em> Goro to listen as your father praises your future husband, gleefully ranting on and on about how <em> wonderful </em>he is and how much this will improve the relations between his family’s kingdom and your family’s kingdom.</p><p>“You really did get lucky, dear,” your father says with a smile. “Most princesses become wed to men two or three times their age, but this boy is only a year your senior.” </p><p><em> Is that truly luck? </em> Goro thinks venomously, hands clenched into fists behind his back as the two of you continue to discuss your marriage to another man; to a man that <em> isn’t </em>Goro. <em>There's nothing to be celebrated about my princess marrying somebody else.</em></p><p><em> I fail to see why </em> I <em> can’t be her husband, </em> he thinks to himself. <em> Were it not for our difference in social standing, there would be nothing separating us. There’s nobody who deserves her more than me. There’s nobody better suited for her than me. </em></p><p>You shuffle in your seat. Of course, you’re a young adult of marriage age, but that doesn’t mean you <em> want </em>to be married to someone else, especially not somebody you’ve never met before. </p><p>Goro is <em> fuming </em> at the idea of you becoming someone else’s bride; but he, of course, says nothing. It’s not his place to disagree with what his king has to say about anything or anyone. It should be <em> him </em>you're wearing a gorgeous white dress with a lovely little veil decorating your hair for. He’s almost delirious with rage at the idea of another man taking you as his wife without even <em> knowing who you are </em> when Goro has been by your side all your life. A man who doesn’t even know the first thing about you doesn’t <em> deserve </em>to love somebody as wonderful and lovely as you are.</p><p>He’s become quite good at hiding his rage over the years— to everyone else, he looks just as composed and calm as a butler ought to be despite the venomous anger plaguing his mind. </p><p>“I don’t know, Father,” you mumble, looking down at your lap. But you find yourself clamming up; what good would your protests do against your father’s thirst for stronger political relations with the neighboring nations?</p><p>“It’s the perfect opportunity to strengthen our relations with his family,” your father presses. </p><p><em> You should be ashamed, ‘Father,’ </em> Goro thinks bitterly, clenching his teeth. <em> Using my dear princess as nothing more than a bargaining chip for your own gain.  </em></p><p>“Well, just think it over, okay?” your father says with a smile. His smile almost feels mocking given that you don’t have <em> any </em>authority in the final decision, of course. </p><p>He dismisses the two of you, much to Goro’s relief, because if he had to put up with another second of listening to the idea of you marrying another man, he just might have actually done something he’d regret. </p><p>“Are you alright, my princess?” Goro asks once you’re well out of your father’s earshot. “You seem frustrated.”</p><p>“What makes you say that?” you huff, and he chuckles. </p><p>“You’re walking so fast it’s almost hard for me to keep up,” he says. He never fails to be amazed by how fast you can walk in those heels of yours. </p><p>His words make you realize that you’ve practically been running, and you go red with embarrassment as a result. You sigh to compose yourself and slow your pace, allowing Goro to catch up to you. </p><p>“Thank you, my princess,” he says. “I prefer to be able to walk by your side.”</p><p>Goro can see the frustration and sorrow on your face, and figures that you’re more upset with your father’s words than you’d ever tell him. Not that it’d do much good, anyway— your father is unlikely to change his mind simply because it makes you upset. Such is the life of a young woman in this day and age. </p><p>“I don’t know,” you sigh. “What do you think?”</p><p>“About the marriage?” Goro asks. </p><p><em> It disgusts me. It makes me sick to my stomach; just the idea of another man holding your hand and kissing you and calling you ‘my love’ sickens me enough to make me vomit. I wish I could make you mine and mine alone because I love you so much, my princess. There’s </em> nobody <em> better suited for you than me. No other man could ever be worthy of your beauty and your love. I love you so much it hurts; every time you look my way my heart races. I’ve loved you all my life, I’ve loved you ever since we were first introduced to one another as children. I can’t </em> bear <em> the idea of you belonging to anybody else but me, I can’t fathom ever being separated from you, I can’t </em>—</p><p>“Well, it’s none of my business, don’t you think? A butler doesn’t have much authority in the matters concerning the royal family.” Goro says with a gentle smile to mask his possessive thoughts. </p><p>You look at him. “You know what I mean,” you pout at him, and Goro prays he isn’t blushing because your pout is just <em> so cute. </em>“What do you think?”</p><p>He knows <em> exactly </em>what he thinks, but he couldn’t say it. You would never forgive him. He hums thoughtfully and looks out the window. </p><p>“I wish you were able to marry whoever you truly love, my princess,” he says. <em> I wish you were able to marry me. Don’t we deserve one another?  </em></p><p>“What if I could marry you?” you tease. </p><p><em> Saying such things is dangerous, my princess, </em> he thinks. <em> You can’t joke like that, it’s not good for me. I would give anything to marry you, my dear princess.</em></p><p>“A princess and her butler?” Goro says. “That would cause quite the stir.” <em> I don’t care. I don’t care what anyone else has to say. I don’t care what other people think. I love you so much. I love you and I want to be with you forever.  </em></p><p>“Would you like me to run a bath for you, my princess?” he asks. Nothing makes you feel better when you’re upset than a nice, hot bath. </p><p>“That’d be nice, actually,” you perk up. “Thank you.” </p><p>He smiles. “You don’t need to thank me. Is it not my duty to take care of you?” <em> You don’t need to thank me; please just love me in return. Everything I do is all for you. My entire life is devoted to you because I love you so much. I would give anything to have you as my wife. </em></p><hr/><p>The days go by, and the talk of your soon-to-be fiancé only picks up. Your maids squeal with delight at the idea of you becoming a bride, and discussion of what your wedding dress should look like (despite the fact that you’re not even formally engaged yet) is already well underway. Goro goes back and forth between lovingly imagining you in a gorgeous wedding dress with a long train and a delicate veil as he kisses you gently, not as your butler but as your new <em> husband </em> , and being overcome with rage and frustration at the realization that you <em> won’t </em>be marrying him. </p><p>Your father gleefully informs you that your future husband will be coming to dinner tomorrow night to formally meet you, and Goro just about snaps right then and there. <em> He has no business being here. He doesn’t </em> deserve <em> to meet you, my beloved princess. He doesn’t deserve to see you or touch you or talk to you or </em> breathe by you <em> or </em>—</p><p>“How delightful,” Goro says to your father, swallowing harshly. “I’m sure he’s a wonderful man who’s well-suited for our princess.” <em> As if.  </em></p><p>Cue your maids giggling with glee as they discuss what you should wear tomorrow in order to make a good first impression. They debate your entire appearance, down to what earrings you should wear, and Goro sucks a harsh breath in through his nose at each suggestion. </p><p><em> Why does what impression my princess makes matter? </em> Goro says, clenching his fists so hard he can feel his fingernails digging into his palms even through his gloves. <em> My princess is perfect as is. You all should be ashamed of yourselves for attempting to change her just to please some man who doesn’t deserve her. If he doesn’t want her as she is then he doesn’t want her at all.  </em></p><p>He puts on the sincerest of smiles he can possibly muster, turning to your maids and putting a hand on your shoulder. </p><p>“Surely we can discuss my princess’ outfit <em> tomorrow </em> , when it’s actually relevant?” <em> If nobody else will put a stop to this pathetic, useless conversation, then I will, </em> he thinks bitterly. <em>The idea of you all trying to change my princess makes me sick.</em></p><p>“Come, my princess,” Goro says, turning away from your maids and to look at you. “We have more pressing matters to attend to, don’t we?”</p><p>You stutter as he begins to pull you away, turning back to your maids and matching their inquisitive glance. “Goro, we don’t have any—”</p><p>“My princess, have you forgotten already?” Goro says lightly, and you shiver at his tone; you <em> know </em>it’s fake. It sounds so sickeningly sweet it makes you fluster. His grip on your shoulder almost hurts with how his fingers dig into your shoulder, and you let out a quiet yelp as he continues to pull you along. “Come with me.” </p><p>“Goro, please, it <em> hurts,” </em>you whimper, and dread hits Goro like a tidal wave. He releases your shoulder from his grip and looks at you. </p><p>“I’m sorry, my princess,” he gasps. “I was… out of sorts. Such behavior is entirely unbecoming of me as your butler, I—”</p><p>You cut him off, looking at him. “What’s wrong? Why are you acting like this?”</p><p>He closes the door to your bedroom behind him before turning to look at you, and the look in his eyes is so deeply smoldering with an emotion <em> you just can’t quite name </em> it causes you to shift uncomfortably under its intensity. </p><p>“I can’t bear it anymore, my princess,” he mumbles, stepping closer to you and reaching out to place one of his gloved hands on the side of your face. </p><p>“What do you mean?” you stutter, blushing when Goro swipes his thumb gently against your cheek. He sighs with deep admiration and eyes you so tenderly you almost wonder who this is, because this is <em> not </em>your composed, calm, capable butler. This man eyes you like a husband eyes a wife; his gaze is full of desire and reverence that suggests more than just a simple devotion to you as his princess. </p><p>“I can’t take much more of this,” he continues, voice quiet. “All of this talk of you becoming another man’s wife. All this talk of your wedding and your gown and what kind of bride you’d be; because if you’re not <em> my </em>bride all of it is useless to me.” </p><p>You stumble through your words, letting out a small squeak amidst all your failed attempts at speaking. “What are you saying? This isn’t a funny joke, Goro,” you laugh nervously, averting your gaze to the side. </p><p>“I’m not joking,” he says firmly, his other hand looping through one of yours. “My princess, I’ve been holding back all this time. I can’t take any more of this.” <em> I can’t take any more discussion of you being anybody else’s but mine, my beloved.  </em></p><p>Your eyes widen as you meet his gaze again, and he looks so determined and steadfast you know that this truly isn’t a joke. </p><p>“I love you, my princess,” he says gently, beholding you like you’re an angel sent down from Heaven. “I love you so much. I’ve <em> always </em> loved you; this talk of you becoming someone else’s is <em> unbearable. </em> How could I stand by as everyone talks about you becoming someone else’s wife when <em> nobody </em> else in the world loves you as much as I do?” <em> He doesn’t deserve you, my angel. Nobody in the entire world deserves you.  </em></p><p>He leans in closer until his nose just barely brushes against yours, and you shyly close your eyes and try to pull your head back a little. </p><p>“Please look at me, my beloved princess,” he whispers. “I want you to look at me while I tell you all of this.” </p><p>“Why are you just now saying all of this?” you squeak out. </p><p>“Because, for the first time, somebody is trying to steal you away from me,” Goro explains, frowning. “We’ve always been together and now somebody is trying to come between us. You and I both know that you don’t want to marry him as much as <em> I </em> don’t want you to marry him.” <em> I would sooner kill him than see him marry you, my princess.  </em></p><p>Goro steps forward and you step backwards to try and keep at least a little distance between the two of you, and the two of you continue this strange sequence until your legs bump back against the foot of your bed, leaving you trapped within Goro’s grasp— <em> right where he wants you, right where he’s always wanted you.  </em></p><p>“Please don’t run away, my princess,” he says with a sorrowful frown. “I’m not trying to scare you or upset you. Does my love for you scare you?”</p><p>You shake your head. “No, no, Goro, I’m not afraid,” you breathe out, and the shy, submissive look on your face is enough to drive him absolutely <em> insane.  </em></p><p>He smiles. “I don’t want you to be scared, my princess,” he mumbles. “All I’ve ever wanted was for you to be happy, and nobody is better equipped to ensure your happiness than me. That man your father has chosen for you could <em> never </em>make you happy.” </p><p>“There’s no way to know for sure,” you protest weakly. “We haven’t even met him yet, Goro.”</p><p>He swallows thickly. “I don’t <em> need </em>to meet him to know that much, my princess. Nobody else deserves you but me and I don’t deserve anybody else but you.” </p><p><em> Has he always been this possessive and brooding? </em>You shiver and weakly press one of your hands against his chest, but Goro doesn’t stop. </p><p>“I know everything about you,” he continues. “I love you so very much. I love you, my princess, I’ve wanted to say that <em> all my life</em>. I love you and I don’t want you to love <em> anybody </em> else.” You’re an <em> angel,</em> he thinks, an elysian being delivered from heaven and into his hands. He’ll keep you safe, he’ll protect one of heaven’s own beings with <em> his own life.  </em></p><p>You had never once considered Goro to be anything more than your butler, but he isn’t entirely wrong in saying that he’s the only man who could treat you the way you want to be treated. There’s nobody in the world who you would marry before Goro— whether that’s out of simple convenience because he’s the only man in your life that you aren’t related to or because of some hidden feelings you had never once dwelled on before, you’ll never know. </p><p>Maybe it doesn’t matter, because that just proves Goro’s point either way— he’s the only man for you and you’re the only woman for him. </p><p>“I love you,” he breathes again, and the look on his face borders on desperate. Eyes wide, slight smile pulling at his lips, eyebrows shot up high. “My princess, I love you, I love you, I love you so much it <em> hurts </em> . The thought of you becoming that man’s wife when he doesn’t even love you makes me <em> sick.”  </em></p><p>“I don’t want to marry him either,” you say. Both because it’s true and because you know it’ll appease Goro’s intense jealousy. </p><p>He smiles wide at that. “I know you don’t, my princess,” he sighs happily. “You don’t want anyone but me.” </p><p>You hesitate for a moment, but nod nonetheless. “You’re the only one for me, Goro.” </p><p>He chuckles. “Are you only saying that because you think it’s what I want to hear?” <em>It </em>is <em>what I want to hear; say you only want to be mine. Say you want to be mine forever. Tell me you want to be mine, my princess.</em></p><p>Shaking your head, you reach up to place your hand over his hand that continues to rest on your cheek. Maybe you are, maybe you aren’t. The shock of Goro’s confession has you struggling to think rationally and objectively. Maybe it doesn’t matter. </p><p>You had never considered Goro as a romantic partner before, but it’s true that he’s capable, loyal, <em> devoted </em>(that may be an understatement, actually), and dependable, and it’s becoming increasingly apparent that he won’t let anybody else have you. Maybe Goro is your only option; maybe he’s been the<em> right</em> option all along. </p><p>“No,” you start shakily; carefully. “I wouldn’t lie to you.” </p><p>His smile widens. “You’re always so sweet, my princess,” he says. “That’s just one of the many things I love about you.” </p><p>Goro leans in closer. “Other men will take advantage of that kindness, you know,” he mutters, growing angry at the idea of somebody taking advantage of that kindness he loves so much. He would never allow that to happen, though— he’ll always protect you from anyone who even thinks of hurting you. “But I want to protect that kindness of yours that I love so much." </p><p>He pushes himself closer to you but you have nowhere left to go; you can’t step back any further. You release Goro’s hand and fall back onto your bed in an attempt to get away from him a little. </p><p>You just look <em> so </em>vulnerable like this. He’s not sure if it reaffirms his desire to protect you and cherish you always or if it reaffirms his desire to take you for his own in every single way imaginable. “You’re so beautiful,” he sighs adoringly. “My princess, I love you so much.” </p><p>He climbs up onto the bed with you, and you hug your arms over your waist and clasp your legs together as if that’ll keep you safe from him. He really, really shouldn’t be finding this so cute, but he just can’t help himself. </p><p>Goro mumbles that he loves you again because it just feels so good to finally say it after all this time. “I don’t want <em> him </em> to come over tomorrow,” he spits venomously, eyebrows furrowed together in frustration. “Everything about him makes me sick.” </p><p>You giggle shakily in an attempt to lighten the mood. “Goro, you don’t even know him yet.” He shakes his head. </p><p>“I don’t need to meet him to know that he’s not a proper fit for you, my princess,” Goro says. “Nobody else on earth could ever be enough for my angel.” <em> Nobody else on earth even deserves to be by your side. If it were up to me, I would be your only servant; your maids aren’t required as long as </em> I’m <em> here to serve you, my princess.  </em></p><p>Goro watches your cheeks flush, and he wonders if it’s even possible for his dear princess to get any cuter. You’re an <em>angel</em> in every single way.</p><p>Crawling up the bed until he’s perched just over your body, he presses his hands against the sheets on either side of your shoulders. What a strange position; his princess is <em> under </em>her butler; you look lovely like this, too— not that Goro would ever expect anything less. </p><p>“I don’t want him to come over either,” you confess shyly. “I don’t want to marry him.” Goro’s heart swells with pride— he’s just <em> so </em>glad you agree. </p><p>“I’ll do everything in my power to stop him from marrying you,” he promises, and you know it’s far from an empty one. “He’ll never get his hands on my beloved princess.” <em> I would kill him if it came to that, my princess.  </em></p><p>He lowers himself down closer to you by lowering himself from his hands to his elbows, and the proximity flusters you. He’s so close, <em>too</em> close, and you wriggle under his grip shyly.</p><p>Goro breathes out a soft sigh. “I’ve always wanted to be like this with you.” <em> Because this is how we deserve to be with one another; we deserve to be lovers.  </em></p><p>“Do you,” you start shakily, bringing your hands up to lace them through his. “Do you want to kiss?” Maybe one quick kiss will appease his insatiable desire to have you.</p><p>Goro has to fight back a giddy smile. <em> You know him so well. </em>He doesn’t say anything for a second, and you worry you said the wrong thing, but Goro’s just so elated to hear you suggest such a thing that it caught him off guard. </p><p>“Well, we don’t have to,” you stutter, trying to save yourself. “I don’t have <em> any </em>experience, and we’re not entirely lovers or anything—”</p><p><em> Oh, that’s not true, my princess, </em> Goro thinks, cutting you off by pressing his lips firmly against yours. <em> We </em> are <em> lovers, are we not? </em></p><p>You let out a surprised sound against his lips, and he melts against your body, chest pressed against yours. <em> She’s so soft, she’s so soft, I can’t handle it </em> — <em> I always knew my beloved would be this soft against me. </em> He’s never even hugged you prior to today, as such an interaction would be <em> entirely </em> too inappropriate for a butler and his princess, so this is absolute <em> bliss </em>to him. </p><p>Though a simple hug is certainly more appropriate than whatever <em> this </em>is. </p><p>Goro breathes a soft, pleased moan against your mouth, squeezing your hands tighter as he continues to move his lips against yours. He’s so elated it <em> hurts </em> because here he is, <em> kissing his beloved princess </em> after years and years of only dreaming about doing so. The two of you are kissing a little clumsily which attests to your joint inexperience, but it doesn’t matter, because it’s perfect regardless. <em> Everything about my princess is perfect, </em>Goro muses to himself. </p><p>Reluctantly, Goro pulls away from your lips when he begins to feel himself grow short of breath.</p><p>“My love,” he breathes softly. “<em>My </em>love, I love you so much.”</p><p>Goro brings one hand up to run his hand through his bangs, smiling down at you. “It’s amusing, really,” he says with a chuckle. “I have my princess here, <em> underneath </em>me.” </p><p>“Would you prefer it the other way around?” you giggle. </p><p>He laughs. “No, I want to take care of you,” he replies. “That’s my job, isn’t it?” <em>My entire life's purpose is to take care of you; I'll gladly be devoted to you forever, my dear princess!</em></p><p>Leaning back in, Goro kisses you again, and you almost feel <em> guilty </em>because this is absolutely not something the two of you should be doing, but you just feel so safe and so loved that it’s difficult to find any reason to stop other than a simple social norm. </p><p>“Be my wife,” he mumbles against your mouth. <em> Be mine forever and ever and ever because the two of us are </em> meant <em> to be together forever. Be only mine, only my wife, all mine, all mine, mine forever and ever </em>—</p><p>You whimper and let out a sound that’s suspiciously similar to a moan, and it just about knocks Goro right off your bed because he’s so excited. “What a naughty noise, my princess,” he breathes against your lips, pleased. <em> And it’s all because of me, isn’t it, my angel? </em></p><p>He gets a little bolder; his lips smack against yours as he begins to kiss you deeper. His lips move against yours a little smoother now that he’s a little more familiar with what it’s like to kiss his beloved princess. </p><p>“I love you,” he breathes out deeply, nose brushing across yours. “I could just say it forever because I love you more than anything else in the world.” His voice is no louder than a murmur, and the volume sends shivers down your spine. <em> You’re not going to go any further than this, are you?  </em></p><p>Goro has other plans. “Please let me touch you,” he whispers. “Can I, my princess?” You hesitate for a second, and he pulls back and looks at you expectantly. </p><p>“We can’t,” you mumble, looking away. </p><p><em> But I love you so much. </em>“Are you afraid someone may find out, my beloved? You don’t need to be scared of everybody knowing how much I love you.” </p><p>You blush and remove your hands from his. It’s fine, it’s okay, you’re safe here with him. You’re safe here and he loves you; he would never do anything to hurt you. He loves you so much; so much it <em> hurts. </em>“If you want to,” you whisper shyly, and Goro smiles approvingly. </p><p>“Then I’ll have to undress you a little, won’t I?” Goro asks. He’s helped you dress and undress many, many, <em> many </em>times throughout your life, as it’s his job, but this setting is entirely different and the idea of undressing you in this context has him practically shivering with excitement.</p><p>The two of you sit up so Goro can reach around your back and unlace the ribbon keeping your dress closed. He doesn’t stop kissing you while he helps you out of your dress because he just cannot keep his hands and his lips off of you. He’s gone without this for <em> so </em> long, so now that he finally has you in his grasp, he’ll <em> never, ever </em> stop. </p><p>You pull your arms out of the armholes and Goro helps you pull the dress down your torso so your corset is exposed to him. “I’ve always <em> hated </em> these things,” he whispers against your lips, hands moving to unlace your corset. He hates how it’s expected of you to wear such a thing because your body is <em> absolutely </em> perfect as is, there’s no reason to wear something that changes your shape because you’re <em> wonderful </em>as is. Goro pulls it off of you and tosses it to the side carelessly to affirm his statement, because it’s absolutely <em> useless </em>to him. Your body is nothing to hide. </p><p>Your dress remains bunched around your hips, your entire upper half completely exposed and it’s making it really, really hard for Goro to keep himself under control. </p><p>“You’re so <em> beautiful, </em> my princess,” he sighs reverently, drinking in your appearance. It’s not the first time he’s seen you naked, but the context makes all the difference. <em> My princess is so beautiful, nobody else deserves to see you like this, my darling. </em> “I don’t want <em> anyone </em>else seeing you like this because you’re all mine.” </p><p>His possessive declarations make you shiver, but that doesn’t necessarily mean you want him to stop. Maybe being desired like this isn’t all that bad. </p><p><em> Nobody else deserves to see you like this, and nobody ever will, </em> Goro muses to himself, removing his gloves with his teeth and sending them to the floor with your corset. <em> Now that I finally, finally have you to myself, nobody will ever get between us again. There’s no need to worry about that other man, my princess, because we’ll be together forever, isn’t that right? </em></p><p>Goro places his now-bare hands on your waist, and you shiver at the contact. “Is this alright, my princess?” he asks, because the last thing he’d want is to make you uncomfortable or upset with his acts of love. You nod, too embarrassed to speak, and Goro traces his hands up your sides slowly to simply drink in the shape of your body. You feel <em> amazing </em>to the touch, your skin soft and plush under his palms. </p><p>You bite your lip and whimper when Goro reaches over to cup your breasts in his hands gently, and he just about collapses down onto the bed when you sigh out his name. <em> My beloved saying my name like that is far too much to bear, </em>he gushes, squeezing your breasts gently. </p><p>“Are you still feeling shy? You’re so cute, my princess,” he muses, brushing his thumbs gently over your nipples and smiling when you moan. He leans in close, pressing a kiss to your cheek, and he mumbles low against the shell of your ear. “I’ve seen you nude plenty of times before, my princess. There’s no need to be embarrassed.”</p><p>“You know this is different,” you whine, hands reaching up to hug around his shoulders. </p><p>“I know, I know,” he says with a gentle smile. “I love you so much, you’re so cute I can’t handle it, my princess.” <em> Don’t show this side of you to anybody else, okay, my princess? </em></p><p>Goro brings his mouth to one of your nipples, pressing soft, open-mouthed kisses to it and grinning when you whimper. “Is my princess sensitive here?” he teases, pulling your nipple into his mouth and giving it a firm suck. You arch your chest against his face and he melts because your body just responds to him <em> so </em> well. <em> This is just even greater proof we were made for one another, my beloved.  </em></p><p>Goro continues to brush his thumb over your nipple as he teases the other with his tongue, groaning out against your bare breasts. “Goro,<em> please,</em>” you whimper, tangling your hands in hair. <em> Is my princess begging for me? She’s so cute. Only show this side of you to me, okay, my dearest? </em></p><p>You squirm against him as he focuses the tip of his tongue on your peaked nipple, sighing out his name all the while. This is wrong, it’s so wrong, but you don’t care anymore, because you’re too worked up to care anymore. </p><p><em> My beloved princess, submitting herself to me so eagerly. This is too much to handle, </em> Goro thinks with a deep sigh. <em> Please don’t submit yourself so willingly to anybody else, my princess. What if somebody were to take advantage of you and hurt you? I’ll always keep you safe.  </em></p><p>Gently, Goro pushes you down so your back rests against the mattress, pressing kisses to your chest as he lies down with you. He pulls your dress and the petticoats down and off your legs in one swift motion, carefully pushing them off the bed and to the floor, leaving you completely bare and defenseless against him. </p><p>“My <em> angel, </em> ” Goro breathes reverently. You just look so very angelic like this, lying against your bed completely bare for him with that lovely, demure look on your face. “You’re so beautiful, you’re <em> gorgeous, </em>you’re beyond lovely.” </p><p>“You’re embarrassing,” you mumble, letting out a surprised gasp when Goro’s hands trace down your stomach before coming to rest on your inner thighs. Gently pushing your legs apart, Goro presses one more quick, gentle kiss to your lips. Despite his desperation, he’s still treating you so <em> gently </em> because you’re his dear princess and he would <em> never </em>even dream of hurting you. </p><p>
  <em> But I would certainly hurt anyone who tries to come between us, my princess. Wouldn’t it just be a shame if something were to happen to the man trying to become your fiancé? </em>
</p><p>“Don’t stare!” you scold when Goro’s eyes fall on your exposed pussy. His hands have your legs completely spread for him, baring every last inch of your body to him. </p><p><em> How could I not stare? You’re perfect, </em>he muses with a loving sigh. He kisses down your stomach while he rubs your thighs gently, lowering himself to lay on his stomach between your parted legs. He’s still fully dressed, which makes you being completely bare that much embarrassing, and you go to ask if he’ll take something off too to help you feel a little less shy when he slides a finger through the lips of your pussy. You let out a sharp moan at the sensation, your back arching off the bed when he accidentally brushes his thumb over your clit. </p><p>“Does that feel good?” he asks, pressing his thumb back into your clit and rubbing gently. “You’re getting wet, my princess.” Of course, Goro has absolutely zero experience with anything like this, but him unintentionally rubbing a finger over your clit worked out well for him. </p><p>You nod, whimpering out his name when he rubs a slow circle around the bud. He watches you intently to gauge what you like because your body is so responsive to his touch. Your hips jerk against the bed when Goro presses his thumb a little harder into your clit, eliciting a grin from him. <em> Do you understand yet, my princess? This is our first time doing this together and I already know what you like because I was made for you. It doesn’t take any effort for me to please you because I was made for you and you were made for me.  </em></p><p>Moaning out Goro’s name softly as he continues to experimentally swirl his thumb around your clit, you squeeze your eyes shut so you don’t have to look down at him between your legs. Goro, however, keeps his gaze fixed on you, beholding you with all the devoted astonishment he’s harbored for you for years. </p><p>“You’re perfect, my princess,” he admires, dipping his fingers down to tentatively run them around your entrance. “Does it feel good?”</p><p>Nodding frantically, you spread your legs wider, against all your better judgement. You’re really not sure <em> why </em> you’re inviting him in to touch you more, to kiss you more, and to <em> love </em>you more, but you know you’re safe with him, so there’s no harm in letting him do what he likes for a little while, is there?</p><p>Carefully, Goro slides his fingers inside of you, groaning under his breath at the warmth that draws him in. You’re getting so <em> wet </em> for him — not that he’d expect any different; this is just further proof the two of you were made for each other. You squeeze up around his fingers so <em> desperately </em>, your hands tangling in the sheets for purchase as Goro continues to work his hands on you. </p><p>“I can’t bear it anymore, my princess,” he mumbles. “I <em> need </em>you, you’re all I’ve ever needed, my beloved.” Goro leans forward to lap his tongue against your clit, and you let out a sharp whine at the feeling. </p><p>“Feels good,” you whimper. Your praise makes him groan against your pussy; hearing you praise him is the most euphoric thing he’s ever experienced. Goro pulls his fingers out of you and loops his arms around your legs, gently pulling your thighs in to wrap around his face. Here he is, <em> a butler, </em>perched between his princess’ legs. </p><p>Goro mouths at your bare pussy, massaging your wet skin with his lips. He drinks in everything you have to give him, drinking in your taste like it’s the only thing keeping him breathing right now. The combined sounds of Goro eating you out and his deep, needy groans are almost too much for you to handle, embarrassment coloring your cheeks a deep shade of red. </p><p>His tongue swirls gently around your clit, grinning when he feels your legs shiver against his face. <em> My princess, having you like this is too much to handle, </em> he thinks. <em> Now that I have you like this, how are we supposed to go back to just being master and servant now that I’ve finally made you my lover? Please become my wife, I’ve never wanted anything else but for you to be my bride.  </em></p><p>Goro flicks his tongue quickly across your clit, delighting in the breathless little whimpers and moans you let out for him. <em> You’re not making any effort to hold your sounds back, are you, my dear princess? Good, you shouldn’t, please let me hear them; I love them.  </em></p><p>“<em>Goro,” </em>you plead breathily, moving to tangle both of your hands through his hair. “Goro, hurry up and finish…” </p><p><em> Why would I rush? I want to take my time with you, my princess, </em> he thinks to himself, frowning slightly. You pant out his name when he closes his lips around your clit and gives it a firm suck before he kisses it gently. Goro works his mouth all over your pussy as you continue to shiver and writhe in his grip. He’s not letting you go any time soon, but that’s okay, because you’re not sure you even <em> want </em>him to let you go. </p><p><em> Please, let me make you come, my princess, </em> Goro implores you silently, lapping at your clit. He watches the way your hips jerk and shake with each movement to gauge what you like. Entirely unable to hold yourself back, you come as Goro continues to tease your clit with his tongue, whining his name all the while. <em> My beloved princess, moaning my name while she comes for me… I can’t take it! </em></p><p>This is all he’s ever wanted; his beloved princess becoming his dear lover. You moan his name desperately as you come for him <em> just </em> the way a lover would, and Goro’s so aroused he can’t think straight. As you lose yourself in the throes of your pleasure, Goro succumbs even deeper to his desire to make you completely and utterly <em> his.  </em></p><p>Once your legs have stopped shivering against the sides of his face, Goro pulls away and nuzzles his cheek against one of your thighs. He’s looking at you so <em> adoringly </em> you look away to avoid the intensity of his gaze, making him chuckle softly. <em> How do you always manage to be so adorable, my princess? </em></p><p>“I love you so much, my dear princess,” he says, watching as you catch your breath. <em> My princess looks so cute after I’ve made her feel so good.  </em></p><p>“Will you say it back, my beloved? Please tell me you love me too, my princess.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>writing for goro is so much FUN</p><p>unfortunately i no longer have an interest in writing for any other persona 5 character except for akechi and possibly for maruki, but thats okay bc ill make up for not wanting to write any of the thieves by pumping out pounds and pounds of goro porn </p><p>also, i am now on tumblr! hit me up anytime at seakicker.tumblr.com &lt;3 askbox is always open!<br/>add me on discord: forsake not thy faith#9182</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>